villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Other Spink and Other Forcible
Other April Spink and Other Miriam Forcible '''are the tertiary antagonists of 'the 2009 stop-motion film ''Coraline. Created by the Beldam, were used to try to help trick Coraline Jones into staying in the Other World. They were voiced by Jennifer Saunders and Dawn French respectively. Appearance In the beginning, Other Spink and Other Forcible looked identical to their real counterparts. Other Spink was dressed as a mermaid, her hair tied-back and wearing nothing but an ornate green bra and white trousers beneath her fish-tail. Other Forcible was dressed like Venus from the painting The Birth of Venus, wearing ornate sea-blue bits to cover her breasts and crotch. Both of them possess button eyes, but are painted to look like normal eyes. When they unzip their "suits", they are revealed to be much younger, each dressed in green and pink striped outfits respectively, their appearance being similar to the posters in the real Spink and Forcible's room from their theatrical days. During Coraline's game to find the ghost eyes, the Other Mother has turned them into into a two-headed taffy creature (an homage to the real Spink and Forcible's interest in ancient, foreign taffy). Powers and Abilities Like the other residents of the Other World (apart from the Other Mother herself), Other Spink and Forcible were just a regular human beings (apart from the obvious button eyes). They were shown to be incredibly skilled at working the trapeze, quoting Shakespeare as they did so, and even involved Coraline herself in the act flawless. When transformed, they both became a two-headed taffy creature shown to possess a malleable physiology capable of stretching. Personality During the show, Other Spink and Forcible were believed to possess similar personalities to their originals, and have even been shown to be jealous of each other when the audience applaudes the other, but this was most likely a part of the show. When transformed, they are shown to be inactive until Coraline attempts to take the ghost eye (disguised as the pearl on Other Forcible's ring), they latch onto her, shouting at her to "leave" and "give it back"! Defeat Entering the dark theatre, Coraline spots a torch on the floor and uses it to see her surroundings more clearly. She also discovers that the Other Spink and Forcibles' Scottish Terriers have transformed into vicious bats. Suddenly, the stagelight turns on by itself and it reveals a candy-shaped cocoon hanging from the ceiling. Climbing onto the stage, Coraline uses her magical stone to search for the second ghost eye and she discovers that it was located within the cocoon. Shoving her hand inside the cocoon, she grabs a pair of hands which were clutching onto the ghost eye. As she nearly removes the ghost eye off from the hands, the Other Spink and Forcible, in their taffy monster form, emerge from the cocoon and yell at her to give back the ghost eye. Struggling to get the ghost eye off from them, Coraline throws the torch onto the bats which wakes them up. The bats plan to swoop down on her but Coraline ducks down in time as the bats swoop down onto the Other Spink and Forcible instead and attacks them. Their faces are left disfigured from the attack as they turn grey and transform into a grotesque statue. The rest of the theatre eventually transforms into stone as well. Gallery Old Other Spink Forcible.jpg|In disguise of their older-selves. Other Spink.jpg|Other Spink Other Forcible.png|Other Forcible Other Spink Forcible Candy.jpg|Other Spink and Forcible as a taffy monster. 3329976872_1df078b84e.jpg|Their audience of Scottish Terriers. Screenshot (58).jpg|Coraline ducks down from the flying bats, which causes them to attack the Other Spink and Forcible instead, killing them instantly. Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Food Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased